Light Up
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: A candle stick maker and a potions master collide. Part of the HarrySnape FuhQFest stories Wave X, Not Here Not Now.


Title: Light Up

Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape

Feed back: A candle stick maker and a potions master collide. Part of the Harry/Snape Fuh-Q-Fest stories Wave X, Not Here Not Now.

Pairing: Harry/Severus, Draco/Ron, Ginny/ Hermione, and Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue!

Feedback: Always welcome! This is an A.U.

Harry Potter looked out at the moon from his window in his home and candle shop and sighed. It was a gorgeous night and while his friends were out clubbing Harry had decided to stay in and work on his newest idea for candles. They were aphrodisiacs candles, sprinkled with a hint of emotional magic. He sold his candles, butterfly mobiles, and stained glass windows to both muggles and wizards and as the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice his business had at first boomed because of his name and them boomed because Harry's crafting abilities which were phenomenal.

Harry was not the tallest person at five six, with a small lithe body, vibrant green eyes, and smile that could light up a room, he knew that he could have his pick of the litter but what he wanted, what he needed was a mate who saw him. Not as Harry Potter slayer of the darkest wizard of the age, not as Harry quidditch star of Hogwarts, or even Harry Potter the most eligible bachelor, he wanted someone who saw him as Harry, a regular person, not some hero to be worshipped, or revered; just Harry.

And to add to that have that person love Harry with all his weaknesses and strength, all his pain and sorrow, all his love and joy. Just someone to see and love the man not savior was what Harry wanted more anything. Harry stood up and walked into his work room. His work room was a myriad of colors. Pale blues, vibrant yellows, and creamy beiges all stared out at him coxing him to sit and fit them into little master pieces to set forth out into the world. Harry glanced at the stain glass window he had just finished and felt proud at his work. It had taken him a four month to do the piece. It was the finest piece of glass he had ever crafted.

Four feet high and three wide it was a picture of elegance. The craft on the glass was of two lovers, one being held by the other as cherry blossoms floated around them like an aura as they both gazed at the sun with serene looks on their face. It had taken a long time because when Harry had finished the first piece he had fallen in love with it and decided not to sell it. He then made the piece again and though the second piece was just as breathtaking it was different in a way that only Harry would ever know. Harry in truth had decided the night he had finished the piece to give it to the first man that ever truly loved him.

Stroking the piece of glass he had named 'Cherry Blossom Lovers' once he then set to work on his candles. Sighing he began to weave strands of his emotions into he candles as he dreamed of his ideal man. Looks were not important, more the way they viewed life, who and what Harry was, and what there personality was like. Lost in a world on sensual touch, breathless moans, and mind blowing orgasms Harry never noticed the time slip by until he himself climaxed from one of his fantasies. Opening his eyes, filling sated he glanced at the clock to see that he had worked for three hours and had made five dozen candles.

Harry wasn't surprised as he often got locked up in his magic and when he was making candles especially, time seemed to slip away because he was not really focused on making them but rather the emotion that he put into them. These candles would sell fast like all his sexual candles did, and he would have to make more in a week. Harry wiped his hands and left his work room to lock up the house for the night. He walked into the living room and closing the window Harry looked at his living room filled with two pictures, two sofas, the physical manifestation of his loneliness. Shaking his head softly he whispered, "Nox."

Harry ducked behind a building as he tried to stop his side form bleeding. 'Damn it!' Harry thought 'I knew I was being followed.' Harry stiffened as he felt his attacker close in on him. "What do you want?" Harry hissed in an angry voice. "To kill you, you killed my Master, now revenge is mine!" Harry snorted as he thought, 'Oh great another deatheater.' "I killed your "master" what makes you think you can kill me?" Harry asked as he, waved his arm and muttered, "Immobulius!" His foe never answered and sending up sparks with his wandless magic he fell into darkness.

Four days later Harry woke up to find himself in a painted dark blue room with emerald green drapes on the window and bed sheets. "Aww… so our young hero awakens." Harry did not react to the statement trying to still seem asleep. "Come now open your eyes it's the least you could do after all the trouble I've gone through for you." Harry opened his eyes and glared at the man with the voice that sounded annoyed. "Don't glare," the voice snapped irritated, "It isn't nice especially after I saved you boy."

The man that stared down at Harry with disdain on his face was a pale man that stood at 6'1". He had what Harry would call a roman nose, stained teeth, and thin lips. His hair was down to his shoulder, the color raven black and looked to Harry to be greasy. The hands that roughly pulled him into a sitting position were stained as well and Harry gasped as his hands went instinctively to his wound only to be slapped away. "Do not touch it, it hasn't fully healed yet." Harry ignored him and gently pressed his wound only to gasp again. "Impudent brat!" The man said watching Harry, "Did I not tell you to leave it alone?" Harry only continued to glare at the man and then frowned as the thought, 'Where am I?' fluttered through his mind. "Where am I?" Harry asked softly. The man stiffened before saying, "None of your concern."

Harry growled and said, "Of course it's my concern now tell me where am I?" The man turned around quickly and glaring said, in a cold voice, "You are where you are Mr. Potter, and just so you know the situation as I find lying tedious, you have been kidnapped Mr. Potter, do try not to be to much of an inconvenience as I wait for the ransom money?" With that said, the man left and Harry sat on the bed stunned, as he thought, 'kidnapped, I've been kidnapped, so no one saved me after all.' With that thought he fainted.

Harry woke up in the same room again and sighed, 'Damn,' he thought 'I had hoped that was a nightmare but obviously not, kidnapped just great. I have to find a way out so Hermione and Ron don't worry.' With that thought Harry sat up and ignoring the pain on his side he slowly slid to the floor. Concentrating Harry sighed and focusing on his magic slowly began to try and apparate away. He sighed as he felt himself disappear and concentrated on getting back to his bedroom. Harry landed on some thing hard and groaned at the jolt that it sent through his wound. Looking up his eye grew wide as he looked at the amused man that had been tending him.

"You should realize Mr. Potter that I am neither stupid nor ignorant to the ways in which you operate. I have been watching you for years, since you were eleven in fact and know all there is to know about you. You can not escape from here so do not attempt to again. But since you seem happy to be up and about let's get you some food." Harry stared at him puzzled; 'if I'm a prisoner shouldn't he starve me?' Harry thought. Shaking his head to rid himself of distracting thoughts Harry blocked his captor way and said, "Let me go!"

The man raised an eyebrow and said, "No, the sooner you accept that fact the happier we all shall be." Harry raised his hand and gathered his energy but before he could attack he was slammed against a bed and the man said deadly, "Don't ever attempt to threaten me again, or you will quickly learn just how inhospitable I can be." The man paused and rolled up a sleeved hiding something from Harry's view.

"I will feed you, cloth you, and keep you healthy until your ransom is paid but until then you will be kind and courteous or I'll do what the dark lord couldn't and kill you myself. You are not allowed to do magic, all attempts will bring you straight to me. Behave and we will get along fine don't and you will see why I made such a good deatheater." Harry gasped as he saw the mark that signified his enemy, scared and unsure of himself and knowing the magic rule was true he could only nodded as his gut tightened in fear.

"Good" the man said pulling Harry to his feet, "Come lets get you feed." Scared and alone Harry could only follow his captor praying that when this was all over no one was hurt. He had fought deatheaters for eleven years and knew that this one had knowledge of potions from looking around the room he had apparated into, he was deep trouble.

Harry snuggled into the chair in the library that he had wandered into. He had been in this house for two months now with minimal magic use and no contact from the outside world. Snape manor was vast and as long as he stayed away from the south wing, Severus's room, and Severus's potions room he had free run of the house. Severus was the name of Harry's captor. Harry had learned this fact during the first formal dinner he had had with the ex potions teacher and master that had worked at the school he had attended, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry sighed as he thought about Severus. He was an enigma, cold and aloof yet courteous and somewhat nice in his own sarcastic way to Harry, he was everything Harry could ever want in a man. He was sarcastic, rude, funny, and breathtaking to Harry. Harry knew that he couldn't fall in love with his captor but it really wasn't all that bad here. Severus had his days were he was awful to Harry; yelling when Harry broke the no magic rule and always calling him Potter. And then there were the days when Severus acted as though he cared for Harry, like the day he kept Harry in his room as punishment for sleeping in the east wing and worrying Severus. Severus had tried to play it off as if he was worried about his investment in Harry but Harry had seen the panic in his eyes.

Severus was also kind, whenever Harry was bored Severus put him to work helping with potions. Severus had even gone as far as to let Harry continue to make candles but only on certain days. Harry then had his candles sent out to his customers and the money went into his bank account. Harry smiled, he really liked it here, it was normal, not lonely. Severus and he yelled, fought, read, worked, cooked, and did things together. It was all Harry had ever wanted in life. Harry glanced up as the door opened to the library and in walked Severus… and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts.

"Headmaster!" Harry exclaimed and ran to hug the mentor that had trained him to defeat Voldemort. "What are you doing here?" Harry looked from Severus back to Dumbledore confused. "Harry my boy," Dumbledore began, "it is time for you to go home." Harry looked at Severus confused, "What does he mean? The ransom you paid it no, I'll pay it. Did you hurt him?!" Harry asked rounding on Severus, "If you hurt him…" The Headmaster touched Harry's arm and he stilled instantly, "Headmaster I don't understand…" Albus smiled and said, "Harry you were never kidnapped."

Harry sat down confused and asked quietly, "What do you mean never kidnapped?" Severus sighed, and then said, "Potter…Harry; I am your… protector, body guard if you will. The day you were attacked it was because deatheaters escaped from Azkaban. You were attacked by one and I'm sorry for that I wasn't quick enough to protect you." Harry looked at Severus and so he continued, "We needed you to stay safe and after the attack I needed you in a place where I could keep you safe and not have you pulling your hero stunts like you usually do. So I decide to tell you that you were a prisoner to keep you safe. You couldn't leave and you were safe." Harry nodded as his anger rose, "So you don't really know me?"

Severus snorted as he heard Harry tone and knew what was coming, "of course I know you brat. I wasn't lying when I said that I been watching you since you were eleven. Who do you think protected you the year Remus turned into a werewolf and tried to make you and your friends dinner. Or the year you tried to captor Peter Pettigrew who in turn tried to kill you? I was there I've always been there… and I always will be now go pack Albus and I have something to discuss and your friends are waiting to see you."

Harry stood up and walked to the door before he realized that if he walked out of the room he would probably never see Severus again. The man had been protecting him all his life and he had never seen him until he had called for help, Severus had answered and given him everything he ever needed. Love, inadvertently, a place to call home, happiness, Severus was everything Harry wanted and Harry turned around as to face Severus and the headmaster as he thought 'I love him, this man cruel, cold, heartless man I love him and what's more is he loves me.'

With that thought in mind Harry walked up to Severus and pulled his face down to his own and smiling he said, "You love me, don't let me go." And Harry then kissed him. Severus's arms instantly wrapped around Harry and Harry happily pressed up against Severus's body. Harry moaned at the hardness he found there, and rubbed his own hardening flesh against Severus's. The friction was incredible. Pulling apart from lack of air Harry snuggled into Severus's arms and said, "Sev don't say anything unless it's I love you. Headmaster you'll tell Hermione and Ron that I will write when I can."

Albus beamed as he looked at his two favorite students that he considered his own children. "I will, Severus call when young Harry let's you, good day boys." With that Albus walked out of the library leaving Harry and Severus alone. "Love me." Harry demanded before kissing Severus again. Harry happily moaned as Severus's hand came to his waist and pressed him against the tall man. "Harry…" Severus muttered, "You tempt me please don't." Harry sighed and then asked, "Do you love me?"

Severus sat down on the couch and pulled Harry on to his lap before saying, "Yes I do." Harry smiled at the plain admission, nothing romantic about that declaration, "Then love me, don't let me go." Severus then said, "Your friends, and the world, Harry you are the-boy-who-lived, it wouldn't be right for the chosen one to be with a death eater." Harry growled at that statement and said, "I don't care, I love you. I want you for as long as you'll have me. And regardless of what my friends and family say I intend to stay where I am. Please don't make me go. Not back to that… that barren existence let me stay here… at home."

Severus could only sigh, what else could he say to a statement like that, "Very well but your friends will not be hounding us at odd hours in the night." Harry's eyes lit up as Severus stared at him and then Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus. They made it as far as the fire place in the library before Severus finally claimed what had been his own for eleven years.

Authors Notes: This story will be revised and parts added in different stories for this story. I have mono right now so I'm not feeling so well.

-Izzy


End file.
